


Last Christmas

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Champagne, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: E non c’è bisogno di dire che nel momento esatto in cui mi sto insultando come se non ci fosse un domani e come se non avessi un po’ d’amor proprio – cosa quasi vera –, alla televisione parte la conosciutissimaLast Christmas, facendomi sospirare amaramente.





	Last Christmas

Il freddo mi penetra nelle ossa, costringendomi a rabbrividire e a coprirmi un po’ di più e un po’ meglio col piumino pesante che sto indossando. Cammino per le strade pazientemente addobbate con lucine natalizie, mentre nell’area si sparge odore di buon cibo, rumore di dolci risate e melodie delle tipiche canzoni del periodo più atteso dell’anno.  
Mi appresto ad aprire la porta di casa ed entro in fretta e furia, tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando l’aria calda e familiare del mio appartamentino mi avvolge come un abbraccio decisamente fin troppo atteso.  
Tolgo via il piumino, tolgo via le scarpe e infine accendo le luci, osservando l’ambiente che mi circonda. Non sono un’amante del Natale, ma ho deciso ugualmente di addobbare la casa con qualche oggetto carino e a tema qua e là e un piccolo alberello nel salotto.  
Accendo la televisione, prima di dirigermi in cucina, prendere quella che sarà la mia cena – ovvero i rimasugli del mio pranzo – e prepararmi per mangiare nella più completa solitudine, sperando di trovare qualcosa di interessante in televisione con cui passare il tempo.  
Tuttavia, in televisione, la maggior parte dei programmi riguardano il Natale e non posso fare a meno di fare una smorfia. Va bene che non lo odio, ma non voglio neanche passare la serata della Vigilia a guardare insulsi film su una festività che sto passando da sola.  
A differenza dell’anno scorso.  
Appena questo pensiero mi attraversa la mente, scuoto la testa e mi insulto da sola. E non c’è bisogno di dire che nel momento esatto in cui mi sto insultando come se non ci fosse un domani e come se non avessi un po’ d’amor proprio – cosa quasi vera –, alla televisione parte la conosciutissima _Last Christmas_ , facendomi sospirare amaramente.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_   
_But the very next day, you gave it away._

Il suo viso paffuto appare, senza che sia richiesto, nella mia dannata mente. E mi insulto ancora una volta perché lo ricordo alla perfezione. Ricordo i suoi capelli quasi ricci adagiarsi sulla nuca, i suoi occhi chiari perforarmi l’anima e sfiorarmi il corpo, le sue labbra carnose succhiare avidamente la mia pelle. Ricordo perfettamente le sensazioni che mi ha fatto provare, i brividi che mi ha fatto sentire, le emozioni che mi ha fatto scoprire. Ricordo perfettamente la sera del 24: la tavola apparecchiata per due, del vino bianco ad accompagnare la cena preparata proprio da noi due, lo champagne e dei pasticcini messi da parte, per più tardi, il cerchietto con le corna da renna tra i miei capelli e un cappellino rosso con la punta paffuta e bianca a coprire i suoi capelli biondi. Ricordo perfettamente le risate, le gote rosse – forse per la gioia, forse per l’alcol –, le mani strette tra loro. Ricordo perfettamente gli stomaci pieni, gli sguardi maliziosi, il sapore di vino sulle nostre labbra. E poi di crema e di cioccolata e di zucchero dopo aver mangiato i pasticcini. Ricordo perfettamente le sue mani che mi portavano a letto, stuzzicandomi i fianchi, le spalle, le braccia, la schiena, il collo; le dita giocare coi miei capelli, delineare i contorni del mio viso arrossato. Ricordo perfettamente i vestiti sfilare via e finire per terra, chissà dove, a nessuno fregava. Ricordo perfettamente i baci umidi, i gemiti silenziosi, l’atmosfera natalizia attorno a noi, il caldo della casa attorno e dentro di noi. Ricordo perfettamente ogni momento. Come ricordo perfettamente il giorno a seguire, il giorno di Natale, altre risate, altri baci, altri gemiti. E, infine, ricordo perfettamente Santo Stefano, il 26 Dicembre. Il mio cuore tra le sue mani sbriciolato come se nulla fosse, buttato per terra come il filtro rimasto di una sigaretta consumata. Ricordo perfettamente il suo sguardo malizioso posato sullo sguardo di qualcun’altra, le sue mani callose posate sulla pelle di qualcun’altra, le labbra morbide posate sulle labbra di qualcun’altra. Ricordo perfettamente le mie lacrime, le mie urla silenziose, i miei singhiozzi in grado di spezzarmi la schiena in due.  
Ci ho impiegato mesi a riprendermi, da quell’amore falso, ridendo di me stessa per il cerchietto con le corna da renna che descriveva alla perfezione ciò che ero ai suoi occhi. Chissà quante risate si era fatto lui, a vedermi in quel modo.  
Ci ho impiegato mesi a ricostruire la mia vita senza la sua presenza fissa al mio fianco, senza le sue braccia forti a sorreggermi, senza le sue parole sicure e premurose a sostenermi.  
E adesso mi ritrovo a pensare nuovamente a lui. Ecco perché mi insulto. Ecco perché devo smetterla di sentire questo peso sul cuore e queste lacrime sul punto di sfuggire dagli occhi tristi.  
Sbuffo sonoramente e prendo il cellulare tra le mani, senza sapere realmente cosa abbia intenzione di fare. Ma prima che faccia qualche gesto stupido e avventato, il campanello di casa suona, facendomi sussultare e ritornare in me. Mi alzo in piedi, riponendo il piatto sporco della mia cena ormai consumata nel lavello. Do un’occhiata al mio riflesso allo specchio all’entrata e faccio una smorfia quando mi rendo conto che non sono affatto presentabile. Non che importi. Chiunque sia mi sta disturbando la sera della Vigilia di Natale, voglio dire.  
Mi alzo sulle punte per arrivare allo spioncino e un viso inaspettato mi si para davanti.  
Accenno un sorriso cordiale e apro la porta.  
«E tu cosa ci fai qui?» domando con stupore.  
«Sorpresa!» esclama con la sua voce profonda, mostrandomi una bottiglia di champagne e una vaschetta di gelato. Sì, siamo in inverno, e sì, alcuni direbbero che fa troppo freddo per il gelato. Ma lui sa bene che non direi mai no al gelato, e lo stesso farebbe lui.  
«Entra» accompagno le mie parole con un cenno e mi sposto di lato, per lasciargli lo spazio di ficcarsi nella piccola entrata del mio piccolo appartamento. Lo fa senza farselo ripetere due volte, si toglie piumino pesante e scarpe e poi mi mostra un sorriso dolce, che si adatta perfettamente al suo viso dalle linee estremamente morbide e soffici.  
Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle e lo accompagno fino al salotto, dove gli propongo di mettersi comodo mentre mi appresto a prendere il cavatappi, due bicchieri e due cucchiai.  
Stappiamo la bottiglia, attenti a non distruggere la mia casa, e poi ci prepariamo due bicchieri, preparandoci persino a fare un brindisi che ci fa sorridere con serenità.  
«Ai solitari!» dice, ridacchiando.  
«Ai solitari!» ripeto, facendo scontrare il mio bicchiere col suo, mentre il solito tintinnio si sparge nell’aria.  
Beviamo un sorso di champagne dai nostri bicchieri, per poi portare l’una l’attenzione sull’altro, e viceversa.  
«Non ti disturbo, vero? Non avevi programmi o qualcosa del genere?» i suoi occhi scuri e gentili mi osservano, mentre le dita affusolate da pianista, quelle della mano sinistra, tengono il bicchiere, e le altre, quelle della mano destra, sono poggiate sulla superficie liscia del mio divano di finta pelle. Mi perdo anche ad osservare il suo corpo magro, esile, che dà l’impressione che si possa spezzare da un momento all’altro. Eppure non lo fa, perché so benissimo quanto lui sia forte, sia dentro che fuori.  
«Io? Figurati» rispondo ridacchiando. «Ero certa che tu avessi dei programmi, però» ammetto, puntandogli un dito indagatore contro.  
«Ne avevo, infatti.»  
«Quindi sono il tuo piano B?» chiedo curiosa, senza alcuna malizia nella voce.  
«No, tu sei il piano A. Erano gli altri programmi ad essere il piano B.»  
«In che senso?»  
«Ho impiegato qualche tempo a cercare il coraggio per venire qui. Se non lo avessi trovato, avrei attuato il mio piano B e sarei andato ad una festa con degli amici» mi spiega, facendomi aggrottare la fronte, con confusione.  
«Il coraggio? E perché?»  
«L’anno scorso sono stato ferito e tradito, il giorno dopo Natale. Proprio come dice quella canzoncina fastidiosa che conoscono tutti. Quindi non ero sicuro di farcela, quest’anno, a provarci di nuovo.»  
Le varie informazioni mi arrivano addosso come uno tsunami e ho bisogno di qualche istante per ragionare e per rendermi conto che il prezioso ragazzo di fronte a me ha subito e provato le stesse cose che ho subito e provato io lo scorso anno. E per rendermi conto che non solo sono il suo piano A per questa stupida festività, ma si trova qui, nel salotto di casa mia, per provarci di nuovo. Con me. Ciò significa che gli interessi? Che gli piaccia? Che si stia dando una seconda possibilità e la seconda possibilità sia proprio io?  
Il mio cuore non è in grado di reggere tutto ciò, questa è l’unica cosa certa.  
«Sai, sono stata tradita anche io l’anno scorso» mi decido a dire, tra le tante cose che mi passano per la testa.  
«Davvero?»  
«Sì, proprio il giorno dopo Natale» ammetto, facendo una smorfia ferita.  
«La mia ex ragazza mi ha tradito con un tipo decisamente più alto e bello di me» mi racconta. «Sai, una di quelle bellezze del Nord, occhi chiari e capelli chiari» prosegue, facendo anche lui una smorfia al ricordo.  
«Il mio ex ragazzo mi ha tradito con una tipa decisamente più alta e bella di me. Capelli scuri e occhi chiari.»  
Corruga la fronte. «Stai descrivendo la mia ex ragazza.»  
Corrugo la fronte. «E tu hai descritto il mio ex ragazzo.»  
Scoppiamo contemporaneamente a ridere, scuotendo la testa increduli di fronte alle coincidenze assurde della vita, per poi riprendere a bere, un po’ per dimenticare e un po’ per tranquillizzarci.  
«Non dovresti metterti a paragone, sai? Sei bella anche tu, non più e non meno di lei» dice dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, facendomi sussultare, tanto che rischio di buttarmi lo champagne addosso.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e «Forse hai bevuto un po’ troppo» lo rimbecco, facendogli la linguaccia.  
Scuote la testa e sospira. «Sono a malapena brillo» borbotta. «Lo penso davvero» mi fa sapere, con espressione tranquilla. Gli occhi sono lucidi, ma effettivamente non sembra ubriaco.  
«Anche io penso tu sia bello, non più e non meno del mio ex ragazzo» dico. Anche se una parte di me lo trova più bello. Per me. Non perché i due siano paragonabili, perché non lo sono, perché ogni persona è bella a modo suo. Ma lui, per me, in questo momento, è più bello. Per il suo modo di trattarmi, per il suo modo di guardarmi, per il suo modo di parlarmi. Ma anche per il suo modo di sorridere, ridere, essere.  
«Forse hai bevuto un po’ troppo» si affretta a rispondere, ridacchiando. E non so se le sue guance siano rosse per l’alcol o per l’imbarazzo. So solo che il mio cuore si è intenerito e ha perso qualche battito.  
«Sarò sempre il tuo piano A?»  
«Non posso prometterti che lo sarai per sempre, ma posso prometterti che ti rispetterò sempre.»  
«Sì, va bene così.»  
«Ne sei sicura?»  
«Tu ne sei sicuro?»  
«Sì.»  
«E anche io.»  
«Posso baciarti?»  
«Sì.»

_This year, to save me from tears_   
_I’ll give it to someone special._


End file.
